


I’ll feel you burn in every drop of my blood

by middlemarch



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Vampires, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: "The unexpected scent of wood fires and saddle leather flooded the room, as Baldwin ripped the sheet from the bed." From The Book of Life.Canon, meet headcanon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I’ll feel you burn in every drop of my blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercuryGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryGray/gifts).

If you didn’t know Baldwin de Clermont well, all you’d smell was wood-smoke and oiled leather. If you didn’t know his name was Lucius first, that he’d lusted after Capri and he dreamt of the mare Tirrenu, that blue that was no other color, you’d think you understood him. If you didn’t know him well, you wouldn’t smell wormwood or saltpeter, a tonic, a remedy, the end of a negotiation; you wouldn’t smell orris-root when he shrugged off his suit jacket and you wouldn’t taste the sweetness of ripe dates, you wouldn’t see he’d once come into a room full of mosaics calling for a sweet woman. You wouldn’t expect anything else from him and he’d know it. There were very few creatures who knew his disappointment, fewer who cared; it had been over a century since anyone had wept for him. Since anyone but the moon had heard him sing, so softly, to his kithara.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't read canon for Baldwin's scent in a long time but re-reading it, I felt it was the most expected scent combo for Baldwin, so I...elaborated a little. This was inspired by a question posed by MercuryGray on Tumblr.
> 
> The mare Tirrenu is the Tyrrhenian Sea.
> 
> Title is from a poem by Rilke.


End file.
